


narrow space

by softbebe



Series: always ends soft [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbebe/pseuds/softbebe
Summary: Minhyuk is dozing on the couch, on his stomach with his head pillowed in his arms, and Hoseok approaches him with a single thought in his head: Me too.





	narrow space

**Author's Note:**

> based on That Photo.

Sometimes the exhaustion is just too much, Hoseok’s eyes sting just a bit too strongly, eyelids droop a bit too heavily. Sometimes it all crashes over him and engulfs him totally – his mind goes fuzzy, reality goes a little lopsided, he feels like a dream-self in a dream world, everything soft and safe around the edges while dragging him so desperately toward unconsciousness.

Minhyuk is dozing on the couch, on his stomach with his head pillowed in his arms, and Hoseok approaches him with a single thought in his head – _Me too._ Carefully, he lifts his leg and sets his knee in the narrow space between Minhyuk’s hip and the back of the couch.

Minhyuk shifts, opens an eye, squints up at him. He mumbles a questioning sound, but Hoseok is already hoisting his other leg up and over, is sandwiching his whole body down into that space that really isn’t big enough for him.

Minhyuk moves a little for him, making another tired noise but burrowing his head back into his arms. Hoseok’s heart tingles and his stomach tingles. _Cute,_ he thinks, on the edge of crashing completely.

There’s an urge to brush his lips over the shell of Minhyuk’s ear, but he has just enough awareness to know not to go that far and to realize that Minhyuk trusts him right now not to go that far. Plus, in this position, he’d have to plant an elbow between Minhyuk’s shoulder blades to make the reach, and he’s just not going to do that.

So he pushes one leg in between Minhyuk’s – their feet hanging off the edge of the couch, ankles crossing ankles – and slings his other over the back of Minhyuk’s thighs. He drapes his arm over Minhyuk’s hips, rests his cheek on Minhyuk’s back, feels the bone-deep contentment of physical contact, and mumbles, “Comfortable?”

“S’fine,” Minhyuk says, voice gravely and oh so tired. It’s a warm sound, and his body is warm, and Hoseok feels warm all the way through.

He smells Minhyuk’s cologne with every inhale, feels his muscles loosen with every exhale. He feels every place they’re pressed together – the solidity of their bodies, the realness of this, of Minhyuk, of the tangle of tender feelings in his chest. He rubs his cheek against Minhyuk’s back, which rises and falls gently beneath him. Shifts his leg a bit further over the backs of Minhyuk’s thighs.

Once he’s comfortable, he lets out a sigh. He feels so safe. The waiting room buzz has gone subdued for the time being. Minhyuk is in his arms, more or less. He lets his thoughts slow down.

The next thing he’s aware of is the world shifting beneath him, and then he wakes up enough and realizes it’s a body.

“Hyung,” comes the tired, slightly labored exhale, and he remembers – he fell asleep practically on top of Minhyuk, who’s trying to squirm out from under him.

Hoseok lifts his arm and leg, and Minhyuk shifts away, leaving more space for Hoseok to sink into. Hoseok cracks open his eyes, and finds his face inches from Minhyuk’s chest. He lifts his gaze, and finds that Minhyuk has turned onto his side, head still pillowed on one arm and eyes still sleepy.

“Is it time to go?” Hoseok slurs out, ready to fall back asleep the second Minhyuk (hopefully) says no.

“Soon,” is what Minhyuk says. He wriggles a bit closer, probably because he’s on the very edge of the couch and doesn’t want to fall off.  Hoseok’s fine with that, snuggles his forehead against Minhyuk’s chest, pushes a knee in between both of Minhyuk’s.

He’s reaching for sleep again when Minhyuk says, slowly and fondly, voice guttering with fatigue, “Hyung, soon you’ll be so big we won’t both fit on the couch like this.”

Hoseok snorts softly, the sound muffled between them, his smile pressed to Minhyuk’s heartbeat. “You can sleep on top of me, then,” he says. He feels Minhyuk’s chuckle more than he hears it.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

              


End file.
